Inuarashi
; Episode 756 | affiliation = Mokomo Dukedom; Kozuki Family; ; Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance; Roger Pirates (former); Whitebeard Pirates (former) | birth = October 11th | residence = Zou (Kurau City) | occupation = Ruler of the Mokomo Dukedom; Retainer | epithet = | jva = Takaya Hashi }} Duke Inuarashi is a canine mink and one of the two rulers of the Mokomo Dukedom, dubbed the "Ruler of Day" as he rules over the Mokomo Dukedom from 6:00 AM to 6:00 PM. He and Nekomamushi serve as retainers for the Kozuki Family of Wano Country. Alongside Nekomamushi, he was once a member of the Whitebeard Pirates and Roger Pirates, serving under Kozuki Oden. Pedro has claimed he and Nekomamushi must not be allowed to die because "the world is waiting for them". Appearance Inuarashi is an incredibly large and grizzled canine mink, standing at about twice the height of Roronoa Zoro, who stands at 181 cm (5'11½"). He wears a small pair of blue sunglasses and has shoulder-length black ears, a white beard, and a large and bushy tail. During the battle against Jack, he wore a dark-colored striped suit with a frilled collar, a belt, a light-colored cape, and a helmet. After waking from his coma, he wore a king-like robe, and his head and torso were covered in bandages. Like all the retainers of the Kozuki Family, Inuarashi bears the family crest somewhere on his body. While being tortured by Jack, Inuarashi lost his left leg. Gallery Personality Inuarashi is a noble and humble mink who is well-loved by his people. He was eager to meet the Straw Hat Pirates after they saved the Mink Tribe, indicating a grateful personality, and he downplayed his strength when he was complimented by Luffy. Despite being the strongest warrior on Zou and the leader of the Inuarashi Musketeer Squad, Inuarashi prefers diplomacy over aggression when dealing with hostile parties. He cares greatly for his people and their rich cultural history, to the extent that he was willing to lay down his sword to reason with Jack and the Beasts Pirates and would have allowed them to search for Raizo if they ceased their attack. However, he is also firmly loyal and possesses an incredibly strong will, having absolutely refused to reveal that Raizo was on Zou despite extensive torture at the hands of Jack even when he lost his leg, and was fully willing to risk the kingdom's destruction in order to protect his friend. Like the rest of the canine minks, Inuarashi finds Brook to be delicious because of his body of bones, but was willing to let him recover and chew on him later after seeing his injuries. Relationships Allies Kozuki Family Inuarashi is very loyal to the Kozuki Family of Wano Country, whom he serves as a retainer alongside Nekomamushi. His loyalty to the family is so great that he risked sacrificing his kingdom and its inhabitants just to protect Raizo, another retainer of the clan, and later agreed to form a truce with his bitter rival Nekomamushi in order to appease Kozuki Momonosuke. Straw Hat Pirates Inuarashi is very grateful to the Straw Hats for saving the citizens of Zou after they were devastated by Jack's invasion. He does believe that Luffy will become the next Pirate King since he, along with Nekomamushi, willingly showed him and his crew Zou's Road Poneglyph. Also, he finds Brook to be delicious since he's made of bones. Enemies Jack Inuarashi was willing to reason with Jack when the latter and his men attacked the Mokomo Dukedom, even giving him and his underlings the opportunity to search for Raizo unimpeded as long as they did so peacefully. However, Jack refused his offer, forcing Inuarashi to enter combat with him. When Jack used Caesar Clown's gas weapon to incapacitate the minks, he crucified Inuarashi and tortured him, which led to the Duke losing his left leg when he refused to reveal Raizo's location. Other Nekomamushi Though they were once friends, Inuarashi and Nekomamushi are currently on very bad terms with each other; because of this, they avoid meeting face-to-face. Upon accidentally meeting, they exchanged hostile words and insults before preparing to enter a battle to the death despite their respective injuries. It was hinted by Momonosuke that their quarrel is related to his father, Kozuki Oden. Despite their present-day enmity, Inuarashi and Nekomamushi agreed to form a truce in order to avoid agitating Momonosuke and while reminiscing about their past adventures, they became very jolly and friendly with each other again. Abilities and Powers As one of the two rulers of the Mokomo Dukedom, Inuarashi holds a large amount of influence over the Mink Tribe. According to Wanda, he is the country's strongest warrior and fought evenly against Jack, the right hand man of the Yonko Kaido with a 1,000,000,000 bounty, before the latter poisoned him with Caesar Clown's Koro gas. Physical Abilities He possesses incredible physical strength, durability, and endurance, having stopped Jack's enormous trunk, which had destroyed several buildings in a single swing moments before, with one hand while only becoming slightly winded from doing so. Like all minks, he can use Electro. It is unknown how much the loss of his leg affects his overall combat abilities, but he managed to clash evenly with a one-armed Nekomamushi. Weapons Inuarashi wields a rapier, which he can channel Electro through. History Past In the distant past, Inuarashi and Nekomamushi were friends. As retainers of the Kozuki Family, they traveled the seas together with Kozuki Oden, which led to them sailing on the ships of both Whitebeard and Gol D. Roger. However, Inuarashi and Nekomamushi never went to Raftel. Some time later, after returning from the voyage barely alive, they had begun hating each other to the point that they began fighting whenever they were together, so they decided that Inuarashi would rule Zou during the day and Nekomamushi would rule during the night. When Jack and the Beasts Pirates invaded the Mokomo Dukedom in search of Raizo the ninja, Inuarashi arrived to confront Jack while the Musketeer Squad battled Jack's subordinates. Inuarashi tried to reason with Jack and stated that they would be allowed to search for Raizo if he ceased the destruction, but Jack responded by attacking Inuarashi with his trunk. After easily blocking the blow, Inuarashi clashed with Jack until 6 pm, where he and his forces retreated so that Nekomamushi and his warriors could continue the fight in their stead. The battle against the Beast Pirates lasted for five days, with Nekomamushi and Inuarashi taking turns fighting against Jack. On the fifth day of the battle, Jack lost his patience and used Caesar Clown's Koro gas to poison the minks. With the Mink Tribe rendered helpless, Jack tortured the strongest of them, including Inuarashi and Nekomamushi. During the torture, Inuarashi lost his left leg. The torture ceased when Jack heard about Doflamingo's defeat and capture, causing Jack to leave Zou in order to rescue him while leaving behind some of his subordinates. After Sanji's group arrived, they forced the Beasts Pirates to retreat and Caesar to neutralize the poison gas before tending to the wounded, which saved the Mink Tribe. However, Inuarashi fell into a deep coma. Yonko Saga Zou Arc On the day Luffy's group arrived on Zou, Inuarashi awoke from his coma and wished to meet the Straw Hat Pirates, prompting Chopper, Miyagi, and Tristan to rush to his quarters in order to check up on him. After the other Straw Hats arrived with Wanda, Inuarashi thanked all of them for saving his country. When Monkey D. Luffy commented on how powerful he looked, Inuarashi dismissed this as being something that could not be said about the defeated, which prompted Wanda to remind him that the minks had the upper hand against the Beasts Pirates until Jack brought in his gas weapon. Salivating at the sight of Brook and his body of bones, which he decided to chew on later, Inuarashi noticed Luffy's straw hat and revealed that he had once traveled the seas with Nekomamushi and encountered Shanks. However, before Luffy could explain how Shanks had been the one to give him his hat, Inuarashi suddenly fell asleep due to dusk arriving. A few minutes later, Inuarashi briefly woke up to explain how Luffy's group indirectly forced Jack to leave Zou before falling asleep once more. The next morning, Inuarashi was alerted by Bariete ringing the town bells. After arriving at Kurau City, Inuarashi accidentally made eye contact with Nekomamushi, causing the two of them to confront each other. After trading insults and commenting on each other's lost limbs, Inuarashi and Nekomamushi began a fight to the death, but stopped when Kin'emon revealed himself and declared his status as a retainer of the Kozuki Family. When Kin'emon asked them if Raizo had come here, a tearful Inuarashi knelt alongside the rest of the minks and revealed that Raizo was safe before smiling as Kin'emon expressed his relief. While conversing with Kin'emon, Inuarashi and Nekomamushi began arguing again, prompting Kozuki Momonosuke to reprimand them for doing so because it would make his father sad to see them behaving like this. Not wanting to disappoint their lord, Inuarashi and Nekomamushi apologized and called a truce, to the delight of their fellow minks. Shortly afterward, Inuarashi and Nekomamushi escorted the samurais and the Straw Hats to a secret area in the Whale Forest where Raizo was hidden. When Nico Robin saw the red Poneglyph that Raizo had been chained to, Inuarashi noted that it was made for a different purpose than the regular Poneglyphs were and gave Robin permission to read it. After Robin deciphered the red Poneglyph, Inuarashi revealed that it was one of four Road Poneglyphs that would reveal the location of Raftel when their information was combined. Soon afterward, he began weeping when the samurais revealed Kozuki Oden's execution at the hands of Kaido and the shogun of Wano Country. Having revealed that Oden was part of Gol D. Roger's crew, the samurais and the two rulers of Zou revealed his will to open the Wano Country to the world. After he and Nekomamushi declared that the Mink Tribe would help the Kozuki Family fight Kaido and the shogun of Wano Country, Inuarashi claimed that the minks would show their true strength the next time they faced the Beasts Pirates before shedding tears at the sight of Momonosuke vowing to avenge the deaths of his parents and protect his retainers. After Luffy agreed to help Momonosuke defeat Kaido, Inuarashi officially formed the Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance with Momonosuke, Luffy, and Law. Upon learning of Sanji's arranged marriage with Big Mom's daughter Charlotte Pudding, Inuarashi asked Luffy if he would be alright while going up against a Yonko before expressing confusion at Luffy's mention of Pekomamushi. As group left the secret room, Inuarashi revealed that he and Nekomamushi once traveled with Oden aboard the ships of both Whitebeard and Roger, though they never went to Raftel. As he reminisced about his days of adventure, Inuarashi happily danced with Nekomamushi while he did the same. Hearing Nami's concern about their journey to the end of the Grand Line in regards to what they had just learned about Raftel's location, Inuarashi revealed that the last island on the Grand Line, while not actually Raftel, still held significance and explained that the Straw Hats had merely learned the information regarding the poneglyphs and Raftel that was on that island far in advance. After praising Nami's skills as a navigator, Inuarashi continued descending the Whale Tree while noting that Marco, whom they intended to have join their alliance, might not readily aid them. Suddenly, Zou began shaking violently, causing a shocked Inuarashi to note that he had never felt anything like this. As everyone scrambled to find something to hold onto, Inuarashi was shocked to learn that Luffy could also hear Zunisha's voice. Upon learning from Momonosuke that Jack had returned and was attacking Zunisha from the sea, Inuarashi mobilized the minks to send out their ships and engage Jack, but was shocked to learn that Zunisha sank Jack's fleet with its trunk at Momonosuke's command. Afterward, Inuarashi admitted he had never even considered that Zunisha possessed its own will or could respond to commands. When Momonosuke chose to remain on Zou in order to communicate further with Zunisha, Inuarashi decided to stay with him in order to guard Zou from the threat of Kaido and promised to bring Momonosuke back to Wano at a later date. Upon hearing Kin'emon wondering if the separate teams would maintain contact with one another via Den Den Mushi, Inuarashi admitted that the inhabitants of Zou did not use the communication snails. Soon afterward, as the Sanji retrieval team departed from Zou, Inuarashi, along with the rest of those present save the Straw Hats left behind, was shocked when Luffy jumped off Zunisha with his party. As Inuarashi stood watch at Zou's entrance, Wanda asked him to rest and said that they could post some guards, but Inuarashi was deeply concerned about how the Beasts Pirates located Zou and suspected that they might return. Major Battles *Mink Tribe and Heart Pirates vs. Beasts Pirates **Inuarashi vs. Jack (multiple times) *Inuarashi vs. Nekomamushi (interrupted) Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances *''One Piece Thousand Storm'' *''One Piece Treasure Cruise'' Support Appearances *''One Piece: Great Pirate Colosseum'' Translation and Dub Issues *"Inu Arashi" means "Dog Storm". The second part could also be short for , which would match Nekomamushi's naming scheme of two animals. The Viz translation originally used the latter translation, referring to him as "Dogupine". However, they later switched to the former translation and now refer to him as "Dogstorm". References Site Navigation ca:Inuarashi it:Inu-Arashi Category:Mink Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Kings Category:Former Pirates Category:Whitebeard Pirates Category:Roger Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:Amputees Category:Zou Characters